Lady and the Tramp: New Ending
by strong man
Summary: Summery: Tramp and Buster have something to deal with first off all then the two have puppies together but what about Lady?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story of Lady and the Tramp: New Ending**

**Also this will be my last story for this so I'll try and make this as best I can for you fanz**

**Pairings:** Tramp/Buster, Jock & François, Scamp/Angel

**CONTAINS:** Male pregnancy, Total gayness, Lesbian love, Blood and Evil

**Rated:** M

We continues with Tramp and his mate coming home from their date

Tramp:" I gotta go inside but I'll be back in a little while" He said turning his whole body to his lover

Buster:" Okay...I'll be in the backyard" He said smiling

Tramp smiled as well and licked his cheek before going up the steps and in the doggie door

Buster smiled as he ran to the backyard inside the barn

Inside the house, Tramp was walking in the living room

Scamp and his mate came up to him barking happily

Scamp:" Pop...I'm so glad your home" He said nuzzling his father's leg

Angel:" Where did you go?" He said siting be Scamp's side

When those words hit him, he wondered if he should tell then but would they understand if he told them

Tramp:" Why don't we go upstairs" He said going up the stairs with the two following behind

He was about to go in the room that contained Jock & François but they were mating so he peeked and told them to come here

Both were done anyway so they went out of the room passed the three if they knew they need to talk which they did

Once the two heard downstairs, Tramp and the two pups went in the room

Tramp closed the door with his nose because he didn't was that lady to hear this and went to the side of the bed facing the pups

Scamp:" So...what is it you wanted to tell us...Pop?

Tramp:" Well...son I'm gay" He said hoping that he wouldn't be offended but luckily he didn't know what gay means...good thing his girl knew

Angel:" Really...with whom?" She wondered

Tramp:" Buster" He said with a fake smile

Both gasped...thinking that Tramp had gone on his side

Angel:" Sorry...but do you know what he's done

Tramp was very surprise of then but mostly at his son

Angel:" He keeps calling me his girl and took Scamp's collar" She explained

Scamp nodded and Tramp told the pups what he used to date him and still is

Then his son realized what Buster said to him that he may have changed so he turned to his mate and explained

Angel:" Scamp, are you sure we should start trusting Buster...after all he's done to us

Scamp:" Angel...he's my dad and if he says he's okay then I believe him" He said supporting his father

Tramp shed a tear of joy to hear his son say that to him

Angel turned back to Tramp and gave her approval

Tramp thanked his son and his girl then went downstairs, passed the mysteries girl and her three pups taking a nap then out the doggie door

He ran to the back happily barking and saw Buster come out of the barn then ran up to him

They both collided and licked one another's side

Tramp:" You missed me" He said joking around

All Buster did was giggle then licked the other's nose and Tramp knocked him on his back, got on top of him and nuzzled his chest

Buster:" So...now that we had our date...wanna put Peg in her place** (Kill her)**

Tramp:" I thought you never ask...let's do it

Both got off of each other and Tramp ran to Trusty to ask the same favor

Once again he agreed to run in the house

Tramp:" Let's go" He said to Buster before running off

Buster followed him to the ally

Meanwhile in the house, Trusty went into the kitchen and Jim was reading him newspaper until he barked to get his attention

Jim put his paper on the table, got up and got on his knees

Jim:" What is it...boy?" He said trying to understand

Trusty:" (Tramp is going somewhere with another dog)

Jim patted his head which felt good to him and went back out the doggie door then went to the back and saw Danielle sitting down facing the wall feel depressed

Trusty walked over behind her and asked her what was wrong

Danielle:"...Oh...hi Trusty...it's just that I want to know something" She said before turning around to face him

Trusty:" Well...little lady...I don't know sorry

Danielle sighed but Trust gave her hope that true love will come her way then he left her alone to her depression and went next door

Jock and François were chasing each other to the back and Trusty say his friend, he was very happy for him that he found someone to spend the rest of his life with

Soon François came close to and pounced him on his back then Jock looked at him and laughing

The Boston terrier laughed as well then licked his mouth

Jock's eyes narrowed to Danielle and saw that she looked sad so he told his lover to get off of him and he did

Jock then went to Danielle and asked her if she was okay

She replied with a yes but Jock knew that she was lying so he walked by her side and asked her again

Danielle looked at him with a single tear in her eye

Jock:" Come on...you can tell me" He said being supportive of her feelings

She explained her situation to him and he just knew where she was going with this because he knew about love so he explained it to her

As Jock explained, she understood every world and started to feel better now that she knew

Danielle:" Thanks Jock" She said before running to the font and going inside

Jock smiled and gone to his mate who was talking to Trusty about his relationship with his buddy and how it's going

**If you're wondering that Jock said to Danielle, he said to follow her heart...that's how he met François**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this and the 13th Ghost (My Bubby) wanted me to do this last story**

**13 Ghost Reply: **I hate to say it but you're right, the bitch must die

**By the way more chapters coming and don't forget the review**


	2. Peg's Last Stand

**This is my second story of Lady and the Tramp: New Ending**

**Pairings:** Tramp/Buster, Tramp/Toughy

**Rated:** M

We arrive back at the ally with Buster and his mate, Tramp used his nose to find her

Buster:" So...you think that we'll find her?" He said helping the other male

Tramp:" If it help me get my memories back then yes" He said looking at him

While Buster was sniffing forward, Tramp smelled something them put him in a trance that sent him going into a dark ally

The scent was coming from a bone, he was hungry so he took a lick at it but he looked with his other eye who was on the other side

Yep...it was Toughy, his old boyfriend

Toughy:" Hello Tramp...miss me

Tramp:" Toughy" He said after gasping

Toughy:" Why did you leave me...we were so perfect together!" He said coming closer making Tramp back up until he fell backwards on his back

Toughy:" Oh..well...it doesn't matter anyway...we can be together again" He said getting on top of him

Tramp:"Toughy...please" He said as he tried to lick his cheek making the other held his head back as far as the box would allow

Tramp slid under him and ran but tripped giving Toughy the advantage to get on him again

He then quickly licked his back one time then again and again

Toughy:"Want some more?" He said in an evil tone

Tramp crawled to the wall with his back against it

Toughy smiled and licked his lips as he came

Tramp:" Toughy...I only broke up with you because I found someone else" He said sounding scared

Toughy:" There's no one else here but me and-

He heard a large growl coming from the entrance

Tramp:" Buster!" He said happily

Buster winked at him while smiling

Toughy:" Is this your boyfriend?" He said looking at Buster then back at Tramp

Buster:" Yes...I am" He said charging at him

Toughy:" Come and get it" He said facing him standing his ground and growling as well

He charged as well but due to his skinny body, Buster knocked him down

The two started biteing each other in the neck, chest, head, ears, tail and legs

Buster used his claws to swing at his cheek, he fell down with blood oozing out of the wound

Toughy tried to get up but was pinned down by Buster

He then was about to bite him but Tramp quickly got up and said that he was not worth it

Buster looked at his boyfriend in confusion then Tramp went over to him

Buster:" What are you saying...isn't he one of Peg's followers?" He said sounding serious

Tramp:" Yes...but...he's not our enemy

Buster: What do you mean?" He said looking straight at his mate

Tramp:" Maybe all he needs is love" He said walking around Toughy

Toughy:" It's true...ever since me and Tramp broke up...I thought that I could find love again by join Peg's group which had some good-looking male dogs then I found out that they are all part of Peg's plan, I ran away never looked back again but when I found Tramp He said looking at him" I just wanted him to see if he changed him mind

Tramp sighed as that story touched his heart and walked to his side, both looked at the current boyfriend

Buster didn't trust Toughy one bit but once he saw Tramp went up and nuzzled his cheek, he quickly changed him mind

Tramp:" Please...Buster" He said before licking his lips

Buster sighed and accepted it because he trusted and loved the former junkyard dog very much

Tramp smiled and the two went into a passionate kiss for 15 seconds then parted

Buster went over to Toughy and explained the situation then offered him to join

Toughy:" I would do anything for Tramp" He said smiling

Tramp walked up to the two and welcomed the ex-boyfriend to the group

Toughy:" Let's stop Peg!" He said demanding being betrayed

Buster nodded and they all walking out of the ally then headed forward

As they walked on, Toughy wanted to apologized to Tramp for what he did you him back there but he quickly accepted it but it doesn't matter now

The three put their noses to the ground and began sniffing but Toughy lifted his head as well as the other two

Tramp:" What is it...Toughy?" He said wondering why he stopped

Toughy:" I know where Peg is hiding...follow me" He said before walking on

Tramp & Bust looked at each other and smiled then bolted passed Toughy who decided to copy them in running

They all felt like the three musketeers as they ran at top speed

Toughy saw Peg and her followers on front of his eyes and she had her hair like she just got out of him

The three stopped in their tracks

Tramp:" Your time had come Peg" He said with a mad looking face

Buster:" It's the end of the road for you" He said siding with his lover

Peg stood her ground but looked at Toughy with the corner of her eye and saw that he sided with Tramp but tried to bring him back to the dark side, he denied

She smiled evilly then told her two to go after him, Pedro and Dachsie were growling as they charged at him

Toughy was not scared at the least since they were small so he charged as well

The two pounced on his chest knocking him down and tried to bite him but pushed them over his head causing the two to fall to the ground

Pedro was about to get up until Toughy crushed his both his legs

Pedro:" Toughy..please...don't" He said begging for mercy

Toughy:" Sorry" He said closing his eyes tightly while he stomped on his tiny head using his other leg

Blood splattered a little on his face the rest was on the floor

He now turned to Dachsie who was staring at him, Toughy charged at him

He ran but due to his short legs, she was slow as hell...that gave Toughy the opportunity to bite down hard in the middle of his body, tearing the upper part of his meat inside

Instead of eating the skin/meat that was in his mouth, he spit it out on the head of Dachsie's body then he went be the other's who were growling and joined them

Buster:" Now that Toughy had taken care of your followers

Tramp:" Your next" He said finishing his boyfriend's statement for him

Peg saw the blood dripping from their mouth and ran as fast as she could while panting

Tramp:" Come on...after her!" He said before all of them ran fast at top speed again

It was now a chase sense

Peg jumped over some crates and crawled under two boards then continued running until she came across and brick wall, she was about to turn back but saw Buster using his strength and powerful body to bolt through the crates and boards so she turned back around but she was trapped

As the three dogs walked slowly towards her growling, she too begging for mercy

Note that her singing power won't work with Toughy protecting them with some kind of invisible shield, she didn't know what to do now so she whimpered but that would do no good since both Toughy and Buster knew that Tramp's memories been tampered with

As they grew closer, Peg finally said that she surrenders and decided to close her eyes, giving in to death

Tramp walked over to her then put a strong paw on her neck causing her to chock then looked at his mate

Buster:" This is your destiny...Tramp...I believe in you

Toughy:" Yeah...after what she did do you...she deserves to die" He said siding with Buster

Tramp looked back at Peg and let go

Buster:" Tramp...what are you doing!?

Tramp:" Buster...help me...lets put an end to this...together...you too Toughy

Both were more than willing to join Tramp in so they went in

Peg looked at the three to see what they were about to do to her then Tramp made a deal with her, his memories or death

Peg:" Fine" She said before singing Memories Back Then by Kris Stephens" then after end of it, Tramp felt his memories all coming together like a Oreo cookie

He then had visions of his past playing backwards absorbing into him including the memories of Lady

Tramp's eyes changed back to black an they have been restored then her Buster call out to him

He and Toughy had Peg by her two front legs but they needed Tramp to complete the sacrifice

He finally joined in by taking her hind legs in his teeth

Peg:" What?!...you tricked me" She said in complete shock

Tramp:" True but...you should pay for you doings" He said sounding angry

Peg:" Please...don't do this" She said as tears started to form

As a tear dropped in the group, he had almost gave in but didn't then he closed his eyes...not to see the sacrifice

he three pulled hard as they can and Peg's body started to stretch like a rubber ban

Buster's might did most of the work then it happened

Blood spread all on their faced then they let go and the body fell to the ground

Tramp looked at the body, Buster went over to him and cuddled with him

Tramp:" It's finally over" He said not looking at his lover

Buster" Yeah...you did the right thing" He said continuing to cuddle him

The three took a few minutes to look at the two half's then Toughy asked what should they do with it?

Buster:" Tramp...what do you think?" He said after pulling away trusting his judgment fully

Tramp:" We should give her a proper burial with her friends" He suggested

Buster:" That's fair" He said agreeing with him, Tough as well then Tramp bit down on the two half's picking them up by the ears

Blood dripped from the two so Buster helped him and together they walked very slowly out of the ally

Buster let go of the ear leaving it dangling to uncover the hole that he dug

Once it was uncovered, he could smell the rotting bodies so he walked away

Tramp walked over to the edge of the hole and dropping Peg's bottom half in then her upper half then he turned around and saw that Toughy brought the rest

He stepped by to let him through, he dropped the two bodies on the hole then covered it back up again...after that, Tramp walked over to his boyfriend

Tramp:" Let's go home...it's over now" He said before nuzzling under his chin

Before Tramp gone with his mate back to the house, Toughy asked him he could come with him

Tramp smiled and approved but he warned him that he had to stay in the backyard

Toughy didn't ask why but he smiled also and the two went to catch up with Buster

**Pwew...that is the longest chapter I've done...damn...well...here it is**

**13th Ghost Reply: **You wanted Peg to die and you got your wish plus I would like you to meet Toughy, Tramp's old boyfriend before Buster and before you ask I will not have Tramp get back together with him but what do you think of me pairing him up with Trusty?

**Also the day has come to see Tramp and Buster mate and have those puppies...you excited cause I know that I am**


	3. Memories Unfold

**This is my third chapter of Lady and the Tramp: New Ending**

**Pairings:** Tramp/Buster, Trusty/Toughy

**Rated:** M

Once the two caught up with Buster, Toughy asked about how life living in a house

Tramp:" Your going to love it, I got a son, three beautiful and a wife named Lady" He explained

Buster took the word "wife" into consideration and deep thought, now that Tramp have his full memories back...he'll probably to back to Lady" He looked at Tramp but decided to not say anything because he didn't want to make himself more worse then he already was

Meanwhile at he house, Lady was staring out the window wondering where Tramp had gone

Note that Tramp may broke her heart but she still wants to at least know that he's okay

he three made it to the house which made Lady ran downstairs and out the door but stopped in her track then thought about what he said

She sighed and laid herself down on the grass

Buster went towards the backyard, Toughy from the corner of his eye saw a beautiful bloodhound but he was shy around new dogs so he asked Tramp if he could intrudes him, he nodded nd they walked over to the steps at the other house

Trusty way laying down when he saw a shadow, looked up and saw Tramp

Trusty:" Hey...Tramp" He sad in depression

Tramp:" Trusty...I'd like you do meet someone...this is Touchy" He said before scooting aside

Toughy was to embarrassed to say hello so Tramp left him along to talk to his wife

Lady saw Tramp, got up and turned her back to him which made Tramp frown and apologized to her for breaking her heart

She turned her back to him, she couldn't stay mad at him so she accept it

What Tramp didn't know is that Buster was ease-dropping on the conversation, he's ears slowly laid flat as he saw the two nuzzling

Lady:" Come on...lets go inside" She said before licking his cheek

Evan though Tramp rekindled his relationship with Lady, he didn't exactly feel right inside like...his heart remained incomplete

Before going inside, he saw Buster walking slowly to the back in total sadness, now his heart was broken

Tramp tried to stop him but it was too late

Tramp:" Pedge...wait" He quickly said

Lady stooped, turned around and walked towards him

Tramp looked at where Buster was standing then back at Lady

Tramp:" Truth is that...all my life I thought that I'm found the perfect mate but

Lady:" It's not me...right!" She said holding back her tears

Tramp lowered his head

Lady thought to herself that she'll be happy with his decision but she was wasn't

Lady:" Go..JUST GO TRAMP!" She shouted to him

Tramp was taken aback as if he had never seen her this angry before which wasn't true

She then scoffed, turned around and walked inside though the doggie-door

Tramp sighed once more then realized something, when Peg took his memories away, she disconnected them and replaced them with fake memories so feelings that he had for Lady were fake but his true memories lies with Buster

Now that all his memories has been linked together, he can finally see the real him inside himself

Meanwhile in the back, Buster was whimpering until was licked on the cheek making his look up

When he was it was Tramp, he turned his head

Tramp:" Are you okay...Buster?" He said

Buster:" Why do you care...shouldn't you be with your wife" He said looking at him with tears in his eyes then laid his head back down

Tramp:' You don't have you worry about that anymore" He said saying half on the paint

Buster:" What do you mean?" He said lifting his head back up

Tramp:" I realized that Peg actually crated a copy of me out of fake memories but when you kissed me, it brought me back to normal" He said proving his love for the Doberman

Buster:" So..is it me?" He said getting up

Tramp nodded while smiling" He said before knocking him on his back and getting on top of him then started to make-out with him such as sharing saliva and other stuff

Buster rolled around once, now he was on top...everything was connected until Tramp broke the moment

He whispered him the other's ear saying that he's ready

Buster smiled and went into tears of joy

Buster:" Thanks" He said before taking his red collar off and tossing it over in the corner then turned to Tramp

He told him to get into position but it's been so long since he did this with his mate that he forgot the steps but Buster seems to remember it quite well so he guided him through

Buster:" You ready for this?" He said making sure mounting him and rapping his paws around his waist

Tramp:" Yeah...but please don't hurt me" He said sounding nervous in the mating position

Buster:" I wouldn't plan on it" He said

He started it out slow but warned him that he was about to gain speed

Tramp nodded and tried to relax then he started to feel the pain but at the same time, it felt good

Buster noticed how he was taking this and licked his back making he feel even more relaxed

Tramp blushed red on his cheeks and let his toung hang out of his mouth

The Doberman then saw that his mate was enjoying this so he pushed in deeper into him making Tramp grinded his teeth and closed his eyes tight

Tramp then actually felt like a woman now so he moaned each time he was pounded by his lover

Buster rested his head on his back making the other feel his hot breath on his neck

Both dogs began to sweat from their feet to their head, Tramp was panting as he felt Buster's climax coming

Sooner or later the Doberman blasted his cum the other male causing him to cum as well, the other fell to the ground

Buster sighed in relief and got off of his boyfriend making the ritual over then asked of he was okay

No answer, he must be asleep...Buster decided to go to sleep to after all they been though together

He laid on top of Tramp and gave him a lick on the head as a way of saying goodnight before cuddling up to his cheek

**Well...I finally finished this chapter, if I messed up...it's probably because it's late and I'm tired**

**This is totally random but I have to get this off my chest, some parts I got from lines on Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories** **plus I got the 1.5 remix also I would like to point out that** **Peg is like Namnie because I had her crate a copy of Tramp out of fake memories** **and what unlocked his heart was true love's kiss.** **As Larxene proclaimed, the Riku that Sora fought was just a puppet and that's just what happened to Tramp**

**13 Ghost Reply: **I got them to mate...I'm proud of that but sadly the puppies will be in the next chapter, also please state your opinion on Trusty/Toughy but keep in mind that Trusty is not that old...btw Tramp and Lady had officially broken up and if anyone tries to make me get them back together...I'll just ignore them

**More chapters coming up later**


	4. Tramp Is Pregnant?

**This is my third chapter of Lady and the Tramp: New Ending**

**Pairings:** Tramp/Buster, Trusty/Toughy, Jock/François

**Rated:** M

Some time in the middle of the night, something amazing happened inside Tramp

Puppies started to form, five to be exact and they were all healthy as well as perfect

Tramp had his back to his mate's chest feeling with Buster's paws around his waist making them both comfortable

Trusty was resting under Toughy's head, not that they were together yey but Trusty desperately need some loving

Jock and François slept in a nice little nook in the same room and finally Lady was sleeping with her three puppies in the basket while Scamp and his mate were sleeping beside them

**(o)**

Morning came as the sun shined into the window, Lady woke up, got out of the basket and stretched her body

Annette, Collette and Danielle woke up from their beauty sheep and got out of the basket as well but didn't stretched and they was okay because puppies have as much energy as adults

Scamp grunted himself awake, looked at his girlfriend and nudged at her making her yawn

She looked at her boyfriend and gave him a lick on the cheek

Both got up and decided to go check on the other couple, they went upstairs

Note that Jim and his wife are still sleep you the dogs haven't had breakfast yet

The three pups peeked in the room and saw the two all cuddled then they all smiled before slowly leaving the two

Suddenly, the alarm-clock gone off making Jim reach for the off button then he and his wife woke up, kissed each other good morning then sat on the edge of the bed

Jim slipped his feet into both his house-shoes, got up and stretched his back then went downstairs then into the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee

Mary walked to the bathroom to do her hair, brush her teeth and wash her face, it took her like 60 minutes to do all those things

She went downstairs to the kitchen, went into the cabinet to get a box of dog food and the bowls were already in the spots then closed the cabinet

She poured the food into the bowls and called out to them

The tree pups ran barking happily towards the kitchen and went to their bowls then ate up

Jim was sat his coffee down on the table while he was reading the newspaper

Lady decided to go out and get some fresh air, she didn't really feel like eating right now

Once she was outside, she went to the backyard to check on her ex and his boyfriend

She saw them sleeping as most couples do and had to admit that they do look perfect together but once she saw Tramp's belly, she knew that it was truly official now

Buster woke up, stretched then looked at Lady and walked over to her

Buster:" Morning" He said smiling

Lady didn't say anything, just stared leaving Buster confused until he look at what she was staring at then he went from confused to totally speechless...evan words can't explain this, Tramp was pregnant

Lady was very shocked seeing that a male could get pregnant so she fainted to the ground but Buster was shocked as well but not the kind that Lady felt

It was more like a I couldn't believe kind of feeling

Suddenly, Tramp started to open his eyes only to see his lover staring at him

Instead of a good morning, he asked why he was staring at him

Buster:" Your pregnant" He said in a surprising tone

Tramp thought that he was just joking around but when he looked at his stomach, he was as much shocked as his mate was

Seriously, Only females could get pregnant but I guess it's possible with the help of a surrogate mother for male couples but where in the fuck did Tramp get a surrogate mother from in the middle in the night

He was completely weirded out by this but this could be a sign/destiny that the two were meant to be parents, but two problems remained...first Tramp has to tell his master about Buster and second of all, there's no possible way that Jim will accept seven dogs into the family...I mean he already got ten to look after already

Tramp:" I'm going to be a mother" He said surprisingly when looking at his lover

Buster:" And I'm going to be a father" He said before putting his head down and nuzzled his cheek, he nuzzled back

Lady then recovered from her faintness and looked at the two

She stood up was walked over to them who looked at her and out of the blue gave her blessing

Lady:" Is this what you want...Tramp?" She said in the sweetest way possible

Tramp:" Buster was my first mate so...yeah" He said while looking at him with sparkling stars in his both his eyes

Lady smile and nodded as a approval

Buster was so happy that he was going to be a father that he just had to tell his peers about this, he told Lady to stay with Tramp before running next door

Toughy heard footsteps that made his woke up, stretched and looked at Buster

Toughy:" Morning...Buster" He said smiling

Other then a good morning back, he said that he had big news...Tramp is pregnant

At first, he didn't think it wasn't even possible but since he was the current boyfriend, he believed him

The brown dog licked Trusty's cheek in order to wake him up, he blinked twice before opening up his eyes then he quickly said to him to follow him

He didn't asked why, just did as he was told and the three ran to the backyard

When they got there, the two were amazed at what they were seeing but Buster seemed to be okay and for the record, he just knew that this day would come

He walked over behind Tramp while Lady sat on his butt, Trusty & Toughy wrapped their tales together while Trusty nudged the others head with his own

Meanwhile inside the house, Jock and his mate were now fully awake

Jock:" So...what do you wanna do?" He said after regaining himself

François:" Lets go get something to eat" He replied to his lover

Jock nodded and made a race for it but the race ended shortly when Jock looked out the window seeing all the dogs sitting in the backyard waiting fir something he guessed, François was it too and both decided to outside to get a closer look so they ran downstairs and out the doggie-door

Note that Jr. was still sleeping hugging a stuffed dog in his arms

Marry had already put down bowls for Scamp, Angel, Lady, Tramp, Annette, Collette and Danielle in case they wanna eat but they didn't and it was starting to make Mary wonder

She told her husband that she was worried and that made Jim put down the paper, got up and got his robe

Mary:" Where are you going" She said

Jim:" I'm gonna go look for them" He said before walking out of the kitchen and out the door

He called out to them which made Tramp even more nervous then he already was how will he ever explain this to them as well as Buster and Toughy?

When they didn't come home, he went to look for them but in the corner of his eye...he saw the dogs on the back but they were gathered together, he wondered why so he went to the back to see what was up and saw that all the dogs were looking at him, mostly Tamp with a worried face but good thing Buster was be his side if anything goes wrong

The dogs slowly let Jim by and when he got to his dog, he stared at him

Tramp imagined what he would do, if he sends Buster away then he's be sad but if he did the same thing with Toughy...Trusty will do back into depression, he didn't want none of that but Jim saw his whimpering eyes

Scamp didn't show any respect for his father in the past but he decided to make it up to him by standing in front of him showing his approval, Angel did the same as well

Lady walked by her son then Annette, Collette and Danielle got in front of their mother...Jock & François as well and lets not forget the two brown dogs

All stood up in support of couple

Suddenly Mary came out of the house, down the steps to see if her husband was okay but like his...she saw Jim in the corner of her eye and walked to the back

She saw Jim thinking and went toward him but when she saw the 12 dogs sitting in front of then, she put her hand over her mouth as she saw what they were guarding

This was a lot to take in, I mean...sure she would want to adopt any dog who was homeless but a male being pregnant, she just don't know that to think

Buster and Toughy walked up to the two with their head down wondering if their going to be accepted or not

Trusty and Tramp decided to go up to their men, Tramp was trying his best to get up and make it but barley

Jim wondered himself if he wanted more dogs in...he had not doubt that he could be Rodger from 101 Dalmatians...you know the one with 99 puppies

Without observing the Doberman, he held out his hand hoping that he wouldn't try to bite him or scratch him but instead of doing that stuff, he just placed his paw up best way he can and put it on his hand

Jim slowly smiled and patted his head with his other hand then Toughy went and licked his cheek

All the dogs were shocked but mostly Tramp and Trusty, who knew that those two would warm up to Jim so quickly

Jim took ahold of Buster's face and hugged him then let go

Jim and Mary darling got up and just walked back into the house, looks like Mary is have to going to get more dog food and bowls

**Long...chapter here and it all focuses on Tramp being pregnancy, also it show rights for gay couples so if haters try to tear us down...we will fight and we will win **

**13Ghost Reply: **Sorry about this but this is just showing the pregnancy, the next chapter will show the puppies being born which I am so excited about...seriously It's going to be breath-taking like it will blow you away...btw...I kinda feel like the leader around here...I also feel like a legend too

PS: this goes to every gay couple everywhere, if a surrogate mother is willing to do it then the doctor will have to have to take a needle and stick into her thing to get the sperm out then freeze it...after they take it out and put it in the male so the sperm will warm up then...you know what happens next...I got this from an episode of American dad where Francine was willing to be a surrogate mother then Ted and Greg had a baby girl called Liberty

**Anyway...please review cause I really did put a LOT of hard work into this**


	5. Upcoming Family

**This is my third chapter of Lady and the Tramp: New Ending**

**Pairings:** Tramp/Buster, Trusty/Toughy, Jock/François

**Rated:** M

Once the two humans went in the house, Buster smiled turn turned to his now and forever husband then walked towards him

He sat be his side licking his cheek, turned his head to the others and told that to let them have their privately

The others completely understood and left, Lady and her three daughters went inside the house then Buster helped his mate into the barn

Tramp laid down on his side with Buster facing him then said that if they are going to have these puppies he'll have to become a house dog

Now when he heard that, Buster froze up completely mainly cause he never liked being a house dog and always liked a junkyard dog

As much as he hated that idea, his love for Tramp was far to deep & powerful to be let down so he accepted by nodding

Tramp smiled and placed a paw on top of his lover's

The Doberman thought that permanently being a house dog was actually a good idea if he wanted to be with him for the rest his life, he told his lover that he'll be right back

Tramp:" Be back soon" He said sounding like he was about to be suck or something

Buster:" I will" He said before giving him a long loving lick the lips before running off to the front

He sighed before laying back down and rested cause as you my all know when a male or female is pregnant they're usually weak and tired

Meanwhile, Buster barked happily to get the darlings to open the door then he wen around in circles many times

Mary and Jim were wondering what he was saying until he laid at their feet, ears lowered and whined

Jim got down on his knees and put his hand on his head then looked at his wife

Jim:" He's needs a home" He sad noticing he doesn't have a collar" Why not make this his home" He said replying to her before smiling

Mary couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth...since he clearly stated in the second movie that 10 was enough

Once Buster heard those words, he quickly got up and licked Jim's hand

Jim:" Okay...boy...we'll get you a collar tomorrow" He said before the two got up and the went inside the house

With that, Buster ran back to the backyard towards the barn the stopped when he approached his boyfriend

Tramp:" Your back" He said happily

Buster:" Yeah and guess what...I'm getting a new collar tomorrow" He said before lying down in front of him

Tramp:" I'm glad...now we can finally be a real family" He said putting both his paws on top of the other paws

Buster:" So...when are the puppies due?" He said looking at his stomach

Tramp:" Tomorrow" He said look at him dead in the eyes

Buster was highly excited because not only will he get a color but he gets to see his pups

Soon Scamp came to his father and Buster, they looked at him

He took a look at his belly up close up asked his dad first

Tramp gave him permission for his son to have a look then Scamp went in up close and saw the puppies move inside

Scamp:" How many are there?" He said when he looked at his father

Tramp:" Five" He replied

Scamp:" Let me guess...Buster is the father...right?" He said confusingly

Tamp:" That's right...are you okay with this?" He said hoping his son would make the right decision

Scamp:" I'm a little freaked out but it my girl supports it then I'm with her" He said going up to him dad's head and nuzzled it knowing that he can't move

he pup then pulled away and told him that if he can still call him dad?

Tramp nodded making Scamp smile then went off to play

Buster:" You raised a wonderful kid" He said nuzzling his mate then looked back at him

Tramp:" Yeah...I did and there's no doubt that you'll be a good father" He said in a sweet tone

Coming from the heart, he blushed

Meanwhile, Toughy and Trusty were laying on top of each other looking deeply into one another's eyes

Trusty:" Your so beautiful...Toughy" He said seeing a twinkles in his eyes

Toughy giggled at that comment and licked his neck making Trusty moaned at the feeling of his toung

This being Trusty's first mate, he wanted to love him forever till the day he dies

In the house, Annette, Collette and Daniele were all spending some girl time with Angel, talking about males but that was not Daniele's agenda so she walked away from the group and went upstairs towards the window

Annette looked at where her sister was at and was about to go talk to her but decided to let me figure things out on her own so she turned her head back into the conversation

As for Jock and François, they were playing tug-of-war with a stick and so far...Jock was winning

François pulled as hard as he can but instead of falling backwards, he was pulled onto Jock's chest

Both laughed then sighed in loveliness at each other and Jock had to admit that François was very attractive then he nuzzled him on the cheek

Nearly sunset François raced his boyfriend to the house and the went I the doggie-door one by one

Toughy knew that his lover liked company with his friend but both didn't like to sleep out in the dark so they ran over to the other two who were all cuddled up

Trusty didn't want to be rude so they just went in the big space in the barn and did like the other two

**I can't believe I got this done today and I just started today...I must be really good**

**Anyway the reason you didn't see the pups being born yet is because of my brain, it's full of such great ideas**

**The 13Gost Reply:** Here it is, sorry the puppies didn't come but I'll be sure to include them in the start of he next chapter, promise

**Also...please review and read this telling me what you think...before I forget, I di some research an found out that Jim's wife is actually named Darling...Mary suits her better don't you think?**


	6. A New Family Is Born

**This is my sixth chapter of Lady and the Tramp: New Ending**

**Pairings:** Tramp/Buster, Trusty/Toughy

**Rated:** M

**Maximillian, voiced by David Gallagher who plays Riku in Kingdom Hearts II is a boy and will be more like his dad due to him having anger issues whenever he is being teased **

**Salvana, voiced by Isla Fisher is a girl and as sweet as can be, kinda acts like a lesbian and is very interested in Angel (even though she already has a mate). She will be more like her mother **

**Almondo is cool and goes with the flow kind of guy, is like Tramp and will be voiced by Billy Joel (who voiced Dodger), he also wears glasses sometimes, also gets the hots for Scamp (even though he's taken), he's bisexual and is like his father **

**Tasha, voiced by Ashley Tisdale is a girly girl who is really into make-up and hates to get dirty and will be more like her mother**

**Faction, voiced by Lily Loveless from the British show "Skins" is a girl but acts like a boy and has this total affection for Danielle and is like her mother but has some of his father's shading **

When the morning sun came, Tramp was sleeping with Buster in the exact same position as before when all of the sudden, he felt sucking and a lot of wigging

He immediately woke up, looked down at five little perfect pups getting their milk...it was the most amazing thing he had laid his eyes on, a smile came to his face and wanted to tell his lover that the pups are here but waiting until he wakes up so he laid back down cuddling up to him while letting the puppies suck on his tits

After a while of sleeping, Tramp was fully awake only this time seeing his mate staring at the five pups

Buster:" Their beautiful" He said not taking his yes off of then but replied to his boyfriend

Tramp:" You really think so" He said in response back

Buster:" I know so" He said in a sweet and caring tone then nuzzled him, Tramp nuzzled back then the other two woke up

Trusty saw the two staring at something and went over to take a look and what he saw was a blessing, the puppies have finally came

He told his possible boyfriend to come over and he did so then the minute he saw the pups, he just melted...he looked at Trusty and thought that they should have puppies one day

For about a few minutes, they stood there looking at the pups until Jim, Mary and the rest of the dogs came out of the house, they seem to have already ate but Mary got the bowls in her hand then Tramp, Buster, Trusty and Toughy looked at them

They got to them and smiled with delightment and when Mary put the bowls down, Buster's stomach started growling and went over to eat

Trusty and Toughy went over to eat as well but with Tramp being pregnant, he couldn't so Jim want by his side and sat his bowl down telling him that he can eat when he feel up to it

With that, he got up from his knees and Mary and him walked back inside the house while the other's stayed

Lady:" Congratulations" He said with a smile in response to Tramp

Tramp looked at his former mate and smiled as well with a Thank you to complete

Toughy:" Have you thought of any names for them yet?" He said stepping up and eyeing the pups

Tramp and Buster looked at each other at the pups

Buster smiled and looked at the ones that looked like him and looked at Tramp then told him the perfect names which were Maximillian and Almondo

Tamp:" Those are great names" He said before nuzzling him" He looked at the other pups and taught of some names of his own that were Salvana, Tasha and Faction

Danielle:" Wow...Faction is a pretty good name" She stepped up

When she heard that, she went up to Danielle and playfully barked at her begging to play but it only frightened her so she ran behind her mother

Lady:" It's okay want to play with you" She said seeing Danielle behind her front paw and her peeking out only to see her getting into a playing position then barked more making Danielle screamed before running but it was cut short when her mother stopped her by putting her paw on her tail

Faction went up to her but was called on by her mother and ran by his side

Danielle decided to take a chance and slowly went to Faction and as soon as she got close enough, Faction licked her nose which scared her so much that she actually fell on her back then quickly got up

Faction came back to Danielle and went in circles around her then nuzzled her front paw

Tramp:" Looks like Faction had taken a shine to you, Danielle" He said after giggling

Annette:" Wow...I smell a couple on Faction and you" She said joking around with her sister

Collette:" Totally" She said joining with Annette

Danielle:" Oh...shut up" She said getting annoyed

Lady cleared her throat and Danielle looked at her then put on a fake smile

Both Collette & Annette laughed at Danielle who just rolled her eyes then went inside the house causing Faction to fall down

She quickly got up, shook herself off looking like she was okay, she ran to Danielle happily barking making Collette & Annette laugh so hard that they fell on their backs

Maximillian, Almondo, Salvana and Tasha were all done drinking their milk...now they felt tired to went one their mom and dad's back then cuddled into their fur

Suddenly, Mary called the dogs totell them that it's time to come inside and they all did, Tramp now has the energy to move again

As for Trusty & Toughy, they decided to go in the house, they way...Trusty will have his time with Jock and Toughy can tell Buster about his past relationship with Tramp

**This is for my pal, The 13Ghost...he wanted these puppies and now he has them...btw the puppies you see before you are my creation so no using without my permission **

**The 13Ghost reply: **I have to be honest, OC were never my thing...you know...like...made-up characters but if they make a movie like Lady and the Tramp II and not finishes it then it's my moment to strike...this goes for others along with t.v show

PS: This is what I mean by motivation from the first movie...btw I the next chapter, I'll have to do 5 month in the future , Faction is still pursuing Danielle but soon warm up to her maybe even love her

**Also The 13Ghost and I are also friends on deviantART and we have conversations about this type of stuff**


	7. Buster's Home

**This is my seventh chapter of Lady and the Tramp III: New Ending**

**Pairings:** Tramp/Buster, Trusty/Toughy, Danielle/Faction

**Rated:** M

**This chapter takes place five month in the future to the point where they can talk, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Collette and Danielle are still the same age just more mature, Marry bought seven more bowls and best of all Buster got a red collar like his husband which I must assume that he and Tramp are officially married as requested**

It was an ordinary day, the sun was shineing, birds were chirping and everything else looked peaceful

Tramp was nuzzling under Buster's chin to congratulate him on his collar, he nuzzled back plus tails were wagging

Their love was even more pure unlike Tramp and Lady

Tramp:" This is great Buster...we have a family, your finally accepted and we're gay"He said before licking his cheek

Buster:"You forgot one more thing to say" He replied to his husbands

Tramp:"What is it?" He replied back

Buster:" A wonderful and sexy mother:" He said after facing him then giving him a make-out session

Tramp went along with it and quickly relaxed himself once Buster's toung hit the roof of his mouth, it tasted so good that he could've sworn the he was in heaven

Sadly Buster pulled away because they have kids now but Tramp said that he desired more

Buster was glad he said that cause he felt the exact same way but they would have to do it in private

Tramp:" What about upstairs, we can do more kissing there "He got whispered in his ear" and other stuff if you know what I mean" He said getting naughty

Buster slowly smiled and nodded than asked his wife to give him a minute to talk to Toughy

Tramp just licked his lips which lift saliva before sexually walking to his destination

Buster began to think about a happy ending for the two, Tramp was so sexy...there was no way that he'll let him go

After that wonderful thought, he went into the kitchen where Trusty and his boyfriend were nuzzling each others, the love between them was now clarified

Trusty:" I love you Toughy" He said while his head was rubbing against his

Toughy:" I love you too" He said doing the same thing

Soon they heard footsteps and stopped and turned around

Toughy:" Hi...Buster, how're you and Tramp doing" He said as his lover sat by his side

Buster:" We're doing fine thanks but listen, we are heading upstairs and I was hoping that you two would be interested in it

Within that remark and as to being sexual, they both had to agree because they haven't done anything to make their love true

Buster:" Great...follow me" He said before going upstairs

Meanwhile Tramp was looking at the window as the song "Finally Found" by The Honeyz were playing

After that magnificent sex they had together, Lady was clearly and officially eliminated from his memory, now there was only Buster that clouded his mind

Buster:"Sweetie...I'm back" He said loud enough for he can hear him

Just listening to his voice made Tramp's heart skip a beat then turned around, he smiled and his tail started waging at the sight of his husband so he ran over to his but as he approached him, he walked slowly and nuzzled his head with his

Toughy:" Uh..excuse me but are we going to do this thing or what" He said wanting to see what Trusty's lips tastes like

Tramp:" Right now" He said before once again making-out with his husband

Buster was very attracted to his kisses and well as he was with him, using his hind legs he pushed making the other male fall on his back with him following

In Tramp's point of view, being a bottom was the best position in his opinion...I mean when Buster's lips touches his..it was like he was in heaven

When he raised his head up, Buster took the liberty and licked his neck then chest making him relax even more plus they were both enjoying themselves already, madly in love with one another

On the other paw, Toughy and his boyfriend were having a grand time, due to both being old...they quickly became attracted to the kisses as Tramp & Buster were

Toughy looked at Tramp in the same position as him and both thought that this was a pretty sweet life they have

Meanwhile downstairs, Tasha and Salvana were both chatting with Angel, Collelle and Danielle but Fiction came by her side and nuzzled her making the two burst out laughing, Danielle rolled her eyes and walked away

Fiction looked at Annette and Collelle then scoffed at them before running off to find Danielle

Back upstairs, it was time for the mateing session and Buster & Trusty were the givers

Buster was licking Tramp back once his member was resting inside his tailhole making his husband twice as relaxed as before

Trusty on the other paw was giving his all to his lover

Note that Trusty & Toughy may be old but they seriously can take a lot each had to offer

Toughy shut his eyes tight as Trusty went deep as he could possibly go

As for Tramp and Buster, the sex took 5 minutes then they were done with the session then the Doberman got off of him

Tramp got up from the ground, turned around and gave him a loving lick on the cheek

Tramp:"Thank you...I needed that" He said after pulling away

Buster:" Your welcome" He said to him with a smile

The two gone into a loving nuzzle before pulling away

Buster:" What about them" He said referring to Toughy and Trusty

Tramp:" Let them have their fun" He said to his mate

Buster smiled and the two walked real close to each other out of the room and downstairs

**I'm finally done and I'm terribly sorry this took so long to make but here it is**

**Now before you say anything, I would like to say that me, The Thirteen Ghost and others support gay marriage and if you don't like it then don't say anything, I've seen video's on U Tube about how gay marriage is WRONG and I highly disagree with those because Obama is also a supporter of this type of marriage**

**I also have something to say to the haters, what I think of gay marriage is that it's totally normal and no one can change who you are cause men like Adam Lambert and Neil Patrick Harris are** **gay so you'll just have to deal with it**

**Btw, gays can have babies if they get a surrogate mother so they are just the same as straight parents...I may add that gay couples have more of a love connection like they talk more and have sex often**

**Next chapter you will see some romance between Danielle and Faction...oh and Lady will be in the next chapter as well**

**I also put more love for Toughy and Trusty, I didn't forget about Jock and Francois so don't you worry**


End file.
